<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Day by Babybuckleydiaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696152">Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybuckleydiaz/pseuds/Babybuckleydiaz'>Babybuckleydiaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybuckleydiaz/pseuds/Babybuckleydiaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck's just having a bad day and Eddie is a great boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Hey no, don’t do that. Talk to me, sweetheart. I’m right here.” Eddie’s voice is so soothing and loving that Buck finds himself not having it in him to lie when Eddie speaks to him like that; with all the patience and love in the world. Buck’s resolve to pretend that he was okay and not feeling as though something was tearing his heart out from inside his chest had disappeared, his blank expression crumbling as tear burned so viciously in his eyes. He’s sitting on the couch with his legs crossed under him and Eddie is sitting beside him with his hands resting on his boyfriend’s knee as he holds Buck’s ever trembling hands tightly in his own; a sign to show that he wasn’t leaving any time soon. “I don’t…” Buck begins, a deep frown cursing his features as he searches for the words to say, what he can tell Eddie so he can understand what is going on in his never silent thoughts; his brain a jumbled of thoughts that he doesn’t understand that well himself. “I don’t know. I don’t know why I feel so… fucking sad, Eds. I just…”</p>
<p>   Buck is struggling to gather his own jumbling words, but Eddie is ever so patient and comforting as he gives Buck a moment to understand what he is trying to say himself. Eddie will let him do this at his own slow pace; he’s patiently waiting for his loved one to explain himself. “From the moment I woke up I just felt like I was watching from the outside, and I don’t know if that makes sense.” Eddie nods his head, and it breaks his heart to know what that feels like and that his own boyfriend is feeling such a way; and he resolves to do what he can to get Buck the help that he needs right now. </p>
<p>   “Oh baby…” Whispered Eddie thought slightly turned down lips as he tightens his hold on his boyfriend’s hands just that little bit more, feeling Buck squeeze his hands back in turn. “I just feel… not here, Eddie. I’m sorry.” Buck apologises, taking out one of his hands from his boyfriend’s hold and using it to roughly rub at his way to rid any evidence that the tears had ever fallen. “No Evan, you don’t need to apologise for this, not for how you’re feeling.” Promises the older male as he takes Buck’s hand back and presses a kiss to the knuckle before he lets the limb go and reaches up to cup his loved one’s cheek; using the pad of his thumb to gently swipe at the tears that seemed to endlessly fall. </p>
<p><br/>   “You’re having a bad day, and that is perfectly okay. You’re allowed to have days like this and thank you for telling me.” Buck looks up at him then, the smallest frown on his brows as he seems to search Eddie’s face for something there that betrayed the words that he was saying; only to come up empty. Buck sighs as he give his partner such a small smile, the saddest thing that Eddie has ever seen in his life and he wishes he could do something to just take away this pain that Buck was feeling. He would take it on himself if he had to, but the most he can do now is show his boyfriend that he was here, and that he wasn’t leaving. </p>
<p>   “You don’t need to stay; you shouldn’t have to deal with me like this. You can go home, Eddie.” There’s a tone in Buck’s voice that Eddie can pick up on instantly and he takes a moment to search Buck’s red rimmed blue eyes, thinking over his next words carefully.</p>
<p> <br/>   “I’ll go if you want me to, Evan. If it’s being alone that you need, then I can give that to you.” Begins the older male as his eyes never break away from his boyfriend’s face as he speaks; meaning that he doesn’t miss the slightly slump of Buck’s shoulders as he seems to swallow down the lump in his throat. “But, do you really want me to leave? And I need you to tell me the truth.” The firefighter doesn’t want to push Buck into doing something that wasn’t going to help him, and he wants Buck to make the choices of how this night will play out. And if that means Buck wants him to leave, than that is what he’ll do.  </p>
<p><br/>   For the next few moments everything is utterly silent as Buck seems to take in the question seriously and think about it, biting into his lower lip as he shakes his head before looking up at Eddie. “No, I don’t want you to go. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to put up with me because you’re my boyfriend.” Buck knows there isn’t any point hiding anything from Eddie now; the other man was able to read him like an open book. Eddie is silent for a moment as well, taking the hand that was on his boyfriend’s shoulder and placing it on the back of his neck and gently coaxing the other into looking up at him again. </p>
<p><br/>   “I’m staying, okay? And not because I have to. But because I want to and I love you, Evan.” Eddie’s voice has no hesitation or annoyance at being here with Buck and that is enough for more tears to form in the younger’s eyes as he looks at the other. “Love you, too.” Buck says back, his voice barely above a whisper as he leans over and wraps his arms around Eddie’s neck and hides his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist instantly. Sighing contently, Buck feels a kiss being pressed against his temple and then the top of his head, and then he feels Eddie’s cheek leans against his head a second later. <br/>   <br/>   “Here’s what we are going to do, okay?” Buck pulls back when Eddie’s voice fills the room against a minute later, rubbing his eyes as he looks at his boyfriend and waits for him to speak again. “I’m going to run you a bath, and while you’re in there I’m going to order some dinner for us and remake your bed.” That last part has Buck cocking his head ever so slightly in confusion and Eddie just smiles down at him with a sheepish smile and a small chuckle. “When I have a bad day there is something about climbing into bed with new sheets that feels comforting, especially after a nice hot bath and some food.” Eddie explained himself and Buck finds himself agreeing to the idea of that, it doesn’t sound bad at all and the thought it if causes a soft smile to tug at his lips. “That actually sounds really nice.” Offered Buck in an attempt to let Eddie know he was okay with that, and Eddie leans forward and presses a kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose and then to his lips, sighing as dramatically as he pushes himself up from the couch.</p>
<p><br/>   The silliness of his dramatics doesn’t fail in making Buck snort a laugh and Eddie decided he’ll take that as a win. </p>
<p>   “Hey, Eds?” Buck calls out from his place on the couch, eyes following Eddie as he began to make his way in the direction of the bathroom, only for him to pause and turn around at the sound of the younger’s voice calling his name. “Yes, my love?” He calls back, using the nickname because he remembers how one night Buck had been drunk and had admitted how much he loved it when Eddie called him nicknames, revealing it made him feel so special and loved. And damn, that was all Eddie ever wanted for Buck to feel. “Thank you for much for… you know, staying.” Buck’s expression is a little nervous and sheepish, but all Eddie has to do is smile at him with the smile that is only reserved for his boyfriend. The smile that was only for the man he was head over heels in love with. “You don’t need to thank you but you’re more than welcome.” And with that being said Eddie is gone from the room, and Buck leans back against the back of the couch and for the first time that day he finds himself feeling more and more present in his own mind. </p>
<p><br/>----------------</p>
<p><br/>   Hours had passed since Eddie had first arrived at Buck’s apartment, glad that he had in fact showed up out of the blue because there was a feeling in his stomach that his boyfriend had needed him. They’re lying in bed now, the only sound being the distant cars outside and their gentle breathing as they laid together; legs tangled together under the blankets. Eddie is laid out on his back, Buck laying with his head on his shoulder with hand sprawled out on his unclothed chest; breathing in the scent that was just Eddie and nothing but. They’re not sleeping just yet, instead taking the time to just soak up each other’s presence and love. </p>
<p><br/>   “How are you feeling, baby? You feel any better?” Comes Eddie’s voice, a little rough due to the little use of it in the last hour and a half, but Buck hears him and tilts his head to look at him. “Not completely, but much better than I was.” He explained, and Eddie nods his head as he presses a kiss to his forehead, more than glad that he was here for his boyfriend when Buck had obviously needed him the most; glad that he could bring him some type of comfort and support. “Thank you for staying, Eddie. It means so much to me.” Announces Buck, and in response the arm around Buck’s body pulls him closer as Eddie leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Buck’s lips, filled with love and support. </p>
<p><br/>   “It’s the least I could do, baby. I just want you to feel better.” Eddie replies and Buck hums tiredly in response as he closes his eyes, feeling the need to sleep pull at him as he lets the stress from the day drain away slowly. “Go to sleep, my love. I’ll be right here.” Encourages the older of the two men, and Buck just makes a nother humming noise in response as he finally begins to fall asleep, Eddie just taking in the comfort of having the boyfriend in his arms. “Love you.” Once that had been whispered by Buck, he had fallen asleep and all Eddie could do was smile and close his own eyes. Falling asleep to the sound of Buck’s soft snores and breathing, to the comforting weight of having his boyfriend safe in his arms. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is also on my tumblr babybuckleydiaz. You should totally come follow me and talk to me about buddie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>